


Take me to the roof

by ankheclipse



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Music titles mentioned in story, Peter is a "Gay Virgin", Rooftop Sex, Sex to Music, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating two days and Wade still hasn't taken the damn mask off. Peter Parker's curiosity starts kicking in, and he's tired of being patient. Queue, stargazing...and all that being horny on a rooftop with a man in a sexy, skintight suit leads up to. ^-^</p><p> </p><p>(In the story, I call Spidey "Parker", mainly because I like that name better than "Peter". Hopefully it works for you too!)</p><p>Also, to those of you who read my other SpideyPool "I just want peace and quiet", here is the other SpideyPool that I promised you!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to the roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU that my Sister and I write little scenes for. This is one of those scenes! I may upload some more scenes in the future, depending on what response this one gets. 
> 
> The basic summary of the AU is (any character/ship) we want, ends up at this hotel, and...well, you know ;)
> 
> Also, as a side note: in this scene, there is no mention of Peter Parker being Spider-man.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Parker had been watching Wade from across the room for about half an hour. He had a good, slightly hidden vantage point, perfect for watching from a distance. It was easy to lose skinny, hipster teenagers in a pile of blankets on a couch. He had been watching Wade care for the katanas he kept with him at all times. Cleaning them, oiling them, sharpening them with a strange little stone that looked like something Parker had seen in a movie, but never used.  
What do I like about this guy? What makes my heart do a flip whenever he looks at me? Parker had no idea…

He walked over to the couch Wade and his kit of cleaning supplies were occupying and sat down gingerly. Trying not to mess up any of the (expensive and frightening looking) tools.  
“Whatcha doing?”

“Just sharpening my blade so I don’t bruise my enemies to death.” Wade chuckled at his joke.

“Enemies? Do you have a lot?”

“I have enough.” Wade scooched all the items into a green army bag and slid the katana back into it’s sheath. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Parker moved a cushion closer to Wade, since there was no longer any risk of impalement. 

Wade leaned back and put his arm over the back of the couch, “I was gonna go up to the roof later, Watch the stars.”

Parker waited to be invited, but only for a second or two, “May I join you?” Parker looked up at him, dancing his eyebrows up and down playfully. 

“I would like nothing better.” Wade chuckled

Parker smiled, looking at his mask. In the past two days, he had become increasingly determined to pull the black and red spandex off the other man’s head. He couldn’t tell if Wade was simply ashamed of the way he looked (Which is what he had said), or if it was some sort of power play. Either way, Parker was going to get the damn thing off his head tonight; since a mask meant no kissing, and no kissing meant no sex. And, Parker declared to himself, he was too young for a celibate relationship.  
The room was uncannily quiet, and Parker glanced around, eyes landing on Wade, “Kiss me?” he asked coyly, “No one is around.”

Wade blinked, knowing Evan was behind the wall. That boy thought he was so sneaky, but he continuously munched popcorn, and it was loud. But other than the voyeurist, he and Parker WERE alone, and it kinda bugged Wade that Evan had already seen him naked by peering into his shower, and Parker hadn’t even seen an inch of flesh. Quick as can be, he whipped his mask over his nose and pulled Parker’s face to his. 

Parker wasn’t expecting to be kissed and released a surprised yelp, but it was stifled by Wade’s mouth and became a satisfied groan as he continued to kiss him. Wade wrapped his hands around Parker’s head, pulling him closer. Hungry for more, he opened his mouth and bent his neck, kissing Parker slowly.  
Parker wanted to yank the fucking mask off Wade’s head, but long term trust outweighed short term satisfaction and he put his hands on Wade’s arms, enjoying the depth of his kiss.  
Wade closed his eyes, sinking into Parker. He felt electric shocks where Parker’s fingertips gripped him, and his mouth was so...warm. His lips were so tender, and his face was so soft. Parker’s brain felt like it was going to melt when he felt Wade’s tongue flick against his. His breath was quick, and it amplified inside Wade’s askew mask. The sound drove Wade crazy and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep any clothes on if they kept kissing.  
Parker must have felt the same way, because he pulled back, pushing Wade away and trying to catch his breath. “Omg…” he said softly “That was….intense.”  
Wade tugged his mask back into place, omg is right, holy toledo. “Damn, baby boy.” he leaned back against the couch, recrossing his leg and putting his arm over the back of the couch. 

“You know how hard it was for me not to yank that mask off your head?” Parker folded his legs underneath him, pulling his blanket back over his shoulders, trying to resist snuggling against Wade’s warm body, “But I didn’t. Because I want you to trust me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he hadn’t said them...too late. 

“Why would you want to take it off?” Wade said, wishing he would have wiped Parker’s saliva off his lips before he put his mask back on. 

“Because I want to see your face.” Parker looked up at him, not meaning for his brown eyes to look as big and soft as they did. Wade tried not to look at him too long, lest he just yank his mask off. Eyes that big weren’t fair, especially when they batted so softly and caressed his soul. 

“What color is your hair.” Parker continued, “What color are your eyes. How do your eyebrows wrinkle when you are thinking...I want to know these things for myself. Not because I had to ask.”

“My hair is brown, my eyes are brown, and my eyebrows are too scarred to wrinkle.”

Parker set his jaw, struggling with the idea of having a stubborn, masked lover. Wade struggled equally as hard with showing Parker his face. He really like the kid, and he knew the instant the mask came off, he would head for the hills. And Wade wasn’t sure his heart could handle that.

“So this tiny part of your face...that’s all I get to see?” Parker traced an outline on Wade’s mask, where it had been pulled around his nose. “My nose and chin boyfriend.”

Wade glanced around, the word boyfriend ringing in his ears. His fingers hooked under his mask, and he tugged it off, trying to keep a smile in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at Parker, and folded his mask up into a tiny ball while he looked at his lap. He refused to see the disappointment and disgust that would inevitably cross his face. He waited for Parker to say something; To tell him to leave, or gasp, or laugh. But he didn’t.  
Curiosity finally forced him to look up, even though he was feeling ashamed.  
Parker smiled, and ruffled Wade’s hair, “Your hair is soft.”  
All the usual reactions and emotions to Wade were missing from Parker’s face and Wade narrowed his eyes, looking harder.  
“And your eyebrows are already wrinkling up.” Parker chuckled  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Scars can’t hide eyebrows.” Parker smiled, he desperately wanted to ask about the scars, but knew it wasn’t the time.  
“So…” Wade’s hands continued playing with his mask, “You aren’t scared or disgusted...I am assuming.”  
“What?” Parker was shocked, “No.” The allegation hurt Parker a little, and he furrowed his eyebrows, honestly confused. “People are scared of you? That’s why you wear the mask?”  
Any hurt Parker felt was replaced by sadness and loss of faith in humanity.

“This isn’t really a face that is acceptable for public places.”

Parker leaned forward, and placed a tender kiss on Wade’s cheek, “I’m glad I’m not ‘public’ then.”  
Wade refused to let on how deeply that comment touched him, and ran the backs of his fingers along Parker’s cheek, “You have soft skin.”

Parker glanced at the window, and was met with a blanket of darkness, “Hey it’s dark, are you still going to the roof?”

“Do you still want to come?” and all that that implies, Wade smiled

“Oh my god, in so many ways.” Parker blurted out before he could stop himself and instantly felt his cheeks flush, “I mean…”

Wade had been putting his mask back on, and whipped his head up, “You are naughty...hehe I like it.”

Parker smiled shyly and bit his lip, “Erm…”

“Yes I’m going up there. I’m gonna grab some blankets.”

“And, I have a couple condoms in my pocket.” Parker smiled innocently, “how handy.”

“That is handy.”

“I’m just so prepared.” Parker laughed to himself. 

“Preparation is important.” Wade winked, making Parker’s pants instantly uncomfortable. He squirmed under his blanket, and locked eyes with Wade, “Go get the blankets.”  
His tone meant business and Wade jumped up, threw a formal salute, and ran off.  
“And a Pillow!” Parker shouted. He kept his own blanket around his shoulders as he ran to his own room, grabbing his iPod and speaker, and bounded up to the roof. On his way up, he pulled one of the condoms out of his pocket and looked at the package. Extra large...lubricated...ribbed? His eyes widened, what had he done?  
Wade had somehow beaten him to the roof and was already laying the blankets down. “Oh, hey, baby boy.”

Parker set his iPod up, “I got some music, just in case.”  
Wade cozied into the nest he had created, patting the place next to him. Parker smiled and turned shuffle on, hoping for the best, and kicked his shoes off. 

“Oh, Inertia creeps.” Wade smiled

 

Parker straddled Wade, ignoring the invitation to lay on the ground, “I love this song.”  
The trippy noises of Massive Attack set the mood for Wade to lose control and he sucked in a quick breath, “Holy...Me too. It’s great.”  
Parker leaned forward, *snaking* his tongue underneath Wade’s mask, now that he knew where the seam was. He used one hand to push the mask onto the ground and kissed Wade’s neck passionately. He wasn’t in the mood for too much foreplay, since he had been fighting an erection for hours. Wade arched his back as Parker’s hands tugged at his suit, finally finding the separation and slipping his hands under the spandex, pulling it toward his head. Parker ran his hands along Wade’s back and arms as he tugged off the impossible suit, his skin was pocked and dented in ways Parker hadn’t even imagined. “Do your scars hurt?” He whispered, kissing Wade’s ear. 

Wade swallowed, “Only in the best way possible.” He loved how much Parker’s hands hurt his skin. Really, he would have taken any sensation over the constant pressure of his suit, and he didn’t mind that the sensation was attached to the little bundle of energy over him. 

“I won’t worry about it then.” Parker bite his earlobe, hands on each of Wade’s shoulders, holding himself up.  
Wade choked a little on his words. “Please don’t worry about it…” He said truthfully. The last thing he wanted was a pity fuck, or someone treating him like a fragile little soul.  
Parker took his words to heart, and dragged his nails down Wade’s shoulders, evoking a moan. The cold air was stimulating to both of them, and Parker would have sworn he could see his breath. The blanket was still draped over his shoulders and Wade yanked on it, forcing Parker to bend forward. Their chests pressed together and Wade drew him further down with a kiss. He let the blanket go, and unbuttoned Parker’s pants, trying to pull them down. “Fuck me, these things are tight…” he muttered when Parker sat up, smiling.  
Parker pushed his own hair out of his eyes and crawled backwards, catching a finger on Wade’s belt. He undid the buckle and quickly unattached the little pouch holders around Wade’s legs, laying them carefully on the ground next to the nest. He knew the suit was incredibly thin, and pressed his mouth on the inside of Wade’s thigh, smiling when he felt a tiny tremor. “Oh my god, baby boy, what are you doing?” Wade said breathlessly, his feet flexing at the temptation to wrap around Parker’s back. Parker kissed his way down Wade’s muscular leg, tickling his fingers behind his knees, and laughing when Wade shouted and sat up, demanding that he stop.  
“What’s the matter, Deadpool.” Parker teased, tugging at Wade’s half off pants, “Ticklish?”

Wade’s hand shot forward and wrapped around Parker’s lapel, yanking him forward until he was sitting in Wade’s lap. He expertly wrenched the shirt off Parker’s body, and tossed the blanket aside. His jeans fell to a similar fate and soon Parker was getting goosebumps and laughing while he tried to escape. Wade held him close while he tried to kick his own pants off, “Fuck you pants! Just….stahp!”  
Parker reached behind him, and provided the necessary tug to rid Wade of the antagonizing clothing. “ah, finally.” Wade breathed, laying back down and stroking his hand down Parker’s smooth arms. 

Parker smiled nervously, putting his hands on Wade’s chest, “It’s cold.”

Wade cocked his head a little and put his hands on Parker’s back, his fingers running along the back of his ribs and resting on his waist, “What’s up?”

Parker bit his lip and looked embarrassed, “Well...it’s just.” he flexed his fingers a little, “I’ve never….”

“Oh god, don’t say you are a virgin.”

Parker blushed, “I mean. I’ve had sex..but...with women.”

Wade smiled and squeezed his waist, “Alrighty then. We can work with that.” He ran his hands down Parker’s ass, watching the younger man’s eyes close and his mouth open. He listened to his breath catch, and the little moans he gave when he brushed his hands across his thighs.  
“Okay, where are those condoms that you brought?” he said, sitting up a little.  
“Uh…” Parker’s eyes opened and he looked over at his pants, “My pocket.”  
The song changed again, and Wade turned the volume up on his way to dig through Parker’s jeans. The condoms were in ridiculous purple packaging, and Wade crossed his fingers that they were glow in the dark, or at least boysenberry flavoured.  
“Dang, neither.” he said, ripping one open, “Top or bottom?” he said, quirking his eyebrow.  
“Uh...top.” Parker wasn’t sure he was ready to go from ‘straight’ to ‘receiver’ all in one night.  
“Good choice.” Wade slipped the condom on himself, “OH!” he piped up, “They are ribbed! How….sensual.”  
Parker covered his already red face and giggled, “Oh my god.”  
Wade opened the other package, still optimistic for watermelon flavour or camo orange. “Dang it...still neither.” he shrugged and opened the condom over his middle finger, sitting up and putting his hand between Parker’s legs.  
Parker’s breathing was out of control and he looked up at Wade, eyes wide and scared, “Don’t hurt me.” he breathed, and Wade’s heart broke.  
Just like that, he knew he was chained to this little punk, and he was going to love every minute of it. He put his left hand on Parker’s head and pulled him forward, kissing his forehead and sliding his finger into him.  
Parker groaned and tried to rise above the foreign sensation, but Wade held his head firmly, his fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling him back down, “I won’t hurt you.” he said, and for the first time in his life, he meant it.  
Parker’s face twisted and he sighed, trying to relax. It felt good, if a little strange, and after a little persuasion, he relaxed into it. Wade tucked another finger inside him and Parker wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, sinking his forehead into his shoulder. The cold was starting to get to him, and a shiver ran down his back. Wade was always overheating, so the cold air felt good, but he realized that Parker was cooling down quickly, and pulled his hand out of him, flicking the condom away. He put his hands on his lover’s face, kissing his mouth and smiling at the new song. Parker’s head snapped up at the woman’s salacious voice and he couldn't help chuckling out the name of the song, “Obscenely delicious.” he said, laughing as Wade rocked to the quick beat, hands over his head.  
“Stop.” Parker laughed, pulling at his arms. “I’ll change it.”

Wade wrapped an arm around Parker and reached over to turn the music up, “Not on your life.” he said, laying Parker on his back and putting his hands on the back of his thighs, folding his legs out of the way. Parker wrapped them around his waist and clenched his jaw, waiting for the inevitable pressure.  
Wade put his hands under Parker’s hips, raising him up until he could enter him smoothly, and rocking his hips forward. His erection slid perfectly into Parker and he tried to go slow. He didn't need to damage the kid before he even had any fun. Parker’s squinted eyes flew open and he gasped, “Oh, Wade…” he said, arching his neck and twisting his head, “Oh that feels…So…” he gasped again, melting under Wade’s body.  
Wade worked him slowly, pulling back until he was barely in, just to press himself deeper than he had before. Parker's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he could feel Wade inside him, pushing against his guts, and causing him incredible pleasure. It was unlike anything he could have imagined and he could hear himself moaning as Wade quickened his thrusts. Wade bit his lip, trying so hard not to go too fast. He didn't just want something quick and dirty, he wanted it to mean something. Wanted Parker to come back for more, to sleep next to him at night, and smile when he thought about him. But his body wanted pleasure and he thrust hard into Parker, making the younger man shout and grab Wade's wrists. Wade gritted his teeth, pounding harder and harder into Parker amid a torrent of moans. He knew he had to slow down, Parker's nails drawing blood on his arms told him that.  
He ran one hand up Parker's back, and in one fluid motion, he kicked his legs straight, landed on his back, and pulled Parker forward to straddle him. Parker gasped at the change of position, his hands in his own hair, eyes slammed shut at the pleasure he had been feeling. Wade had been holding Parker's hips, but once his back was on the ground, he let go, jamming his hips upward and stealing a scream from Parker. “Oh my god.” Parker caught himself a second too late on Wade’s chest, flexing his legs to bring his torso upward. Wade’s gasps were lost in his lover’s moans and he put his hands back on Parker’s hips until they got a quick rhythm going. Parker dug his nails into Wade’s arms again as he rode him, face upturned to the night sky. Wade desperately wanted to cum inside him, but had no intentions of doing anything until he was certain Parker was satisfied. “Come on, baby boy.” he gasped, arching his back, “cum for me.”

Parker whimpered and gritted his teeth, letting himself fall harder and harder on Wade. The change of control was incredible and Wade continued stimulating with sexy commentary. "Oh Baby, come on. Oh...just like that." Each whispered enticement set Parker's brain on fire and he heard himself begging for more. Wade was only too happy to comply and wrapped a sweaty hand around Parker’s dick.  
Parker’s head snapped from side to side and he came within seconds of the firm, twisting touch.  
Wade let him go gently, focusing on himself for a minute. He jammed his hips upward and his eyes rolled back into his head. Parker’s nails against his chest and trembling lips on his fingertips melted him and he sighed as he came.  
Parker watched Wade go from a frenzy of sexual energy to a panting, weak creature and lay on him gently; his cheek on Wade’s chest, and hands on his sides. He could feel Wade’s heart going a mile a minute and smiled a bit to himself when Wade patted his back, “If that’s you as a virgin...I’d love to see what you do when not nervous.”

Parker chuckled, “I’m getting cold.” The sweat on his back was cooling off rapidly and he could tell he was going to start shivering. 

Wade yanked a couple blankets over the top of them, and pulled Parker close, “I won’t let you get cold, baby boy.”

Parker closed his eyes, wondering if Wade was watching the night sky, and if he should join him. A couple snuggly seconds later, he decided that the night sky would be there later, and fell asleep in Wade’s warm embrace.


End file.
